Daring For the Arts
Daring For the Arts is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and forty-sixth case of the game. It is the thirty-first case of The Mystery and the fifth case in Howling Valley. Plot After the team had discovered Annie Garners’s connection to The Teacher and their recruitment scheme, Diana and the player rushed to the Howling Valley University to arrest her. However, shortly after they arrived, guidance counsellor Dave Ledford informed them that there had been a murder in the art room. In the university art room, the duo discovered Annie's body, burnt to a crisp. Ethan’s careful autopsy revealed that she had been burned post-mortem and that he found strangulation marks around the victim's neck that indicated some type of rope was the murder weapon. They then suspected Dave as well as university student Clyde Hayward and university drama teacher Sylvia Halton before Erika told them that she had discovered that per her university studies that Annie often worked on inspiration for her artwork at a local artistic square. At the artistic square, they soon found clues to suspect protestor and artist Colleen Walters after learning that Annie was her assistant as well as animalistic quarterback of the Howling Valley Wolves Zac Milburn. They then discovered that Clyde was spying on the victim because of his obsession for her. They also learned that Sylvia had asked the art students to paint her some props, resulting in Annie painting a prop of the drama teacher as a chicken, angering the teacher. Back at the station, they were informed that someone was wandering on the artistic square crime scene. After the detectives caught Colleen at the crime scene, they learned that Annie had tried to ask her to gather people for whatever she wanted, but Colleen had refused, angering the victim. After the detectives sent Colleen away from the crime scene, they also found out that Dave was actually Annie’s uncle, but he didn’t want to give her any favors when she got into trouble at the university. They also learned that Annie accused Zac of being the cause of her ending up in detention after she had tried to run him over. After the detectives discovered enough clues and identified a skipping rope as the murder weapon behind Annie's strangulation, the team was able to arrest Dave for the brutal murder. After he was accused, the university guidance counsellor denied killing his niece and told them that he was supposed to protect the students, not murder them. However when Diana showed him the evidence, Dave smirked and told them that they were smarter than what him and the Teacher thought. Dave then explained that he was the second-in-command to the Teacher and that he was helping him in the recruitment like Annie. When Diana asked how he could murder his own niece even though she was helpful, he told them that Annie knew the team was on her tail. He then said that he knew that if she was pressured enough, she would tell them who was the Teacher. Not wanting the plan to fail because of his niece, he went to the gym and took a skipping rope before heading to the art room where Annie was planning to leave them a mocking message. Seeing that Annie’s back was turned toward him, he approached and strangled Annie to death before setting her body on fire, wishing that the whole room would burn and that the team would think it was an accident. After Diana sent the horrible killer to trial, Judge Brighton decided to sentence him to life in prison without parole for the murder of Annie Garners and helping the potential recruitment and kidnapping for criminal purposes. After the trial, Zac came in and told them that some shady people had tried to kidnap him. After the detectives asked him what happened, the quarterback explained that someone had slipped him a note during practice, asking him to meet them in the cafeteria. Upon his arrival, someone had attacked him from behind but the kidnapper underestimated his weight and strength as Zac was able to fight them back. In the cafeteria with Diego, the player found a stained handkerchief that, upon further analysis, revealed that the cloth had chloroform on it. With the proof that Zac’s story was true, the team asked him about the note, which he gave to them before the team let him go with an officer to head back to his home safely before sending the note to Alexandra to analyze the handwriting. After Zac left, another student entered that the team had already met, goth student Evelyn Cunningham. After she asked for their help, she informed them that she had witnessed whoever tried to kidnap Zac had fled to the artistic square. She then revealed that she followed the figure and saw it start digging before noticing her, causing her to run away. At the square, they found a recently dug space that revealed a coffin big enough to fit Zac in. Realizing they were planning on burying the athlete dead or alive, the team went back to Chief Tempest to explain the situation. After they informed the Chief, Alexandra told them that Colleen Walters was the one who wrote the message to Zac and that she found out that she was planning a recruitment scheme in the district. Worried about the furries, the lives of innocent people and Colleen potentially being the Teacher and his in law family’s kidnapping, Major then pleaded to the Chief to let him help the team apprehend Colleen. The Chief then reluctantly agreed, telling him that he would be off the case if he got into trouble. Soon after, Major and the player got ready to arrest the daring artist for her suspected crimes. Summary Victim *'Annie Garners' (found burned to a crisp in the art room) Murder Weapon *'Skipping Rope' Killer *'Dave Ledford' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks Blast-Off Brews *The suspect takes probiotics *The suspect rides a motorcycle Appearance *The suspect wears pinstripes Profile *The suspect drinks Blast-Off Brews *The suspect takes probiotics *The suspect rides a motorcycle Profile *The suspect drinks Blast-Off Brews *The suspect takes probiotics *The suspect rides a motorcycle Appearance *The suspect wears pinstripes Profile *The suspect drinks Blast-Off Brews *The suspect takes probiotics *The suspect rides a motorcycle Appearance *The suspect wears pinstripes Profile *The suspect drinks Blast-Off Brews *The suspect takes probiotics *The suspect rides a motorcycle Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer rides a motorcycle. *The killer takes probiotics. *The killer drinks Blast-Off Brews. *The killer wears pinstripes. *The killer is male. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Art Room. (Clues: Victim's Body, Trash Can, Annie's Backpack) *Examine Annie's Backpack. (Result: Faded Schedule) *Examine Faded Schedule. (Result: Schedule Revealed; New Suspect: Dave Ledford) *Interrogate Dave about his meetings with Annie. (New Crime Scene: University Cafeteria) *Investigate University Cafeteria. (Clues: Torn Photo, Theater Trophy) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo Restored; New Suspect: Clyde Hayward) *Question Clyde Hayward about his friendship with Annie. *Examine Theater Trophy. (Result: S HALTON; New Suspect: Sylvia Halton) *Ask Sylvia Halton about the victim's theater trophy. *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Burnt Canister) *Analyze Burnt Canister. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes probiotics) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer rides a motorcycle) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Artistic Square. (Clues: Torn Photo, Faded Football, Trash Can) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Victim and Colleen; New Suspect: Colleen Walters) *Question Colleen about Annie being her assistant. (Attribute: Colleen rides a motorcycle) *Examine Faded Football. (Result: Autographed Ball; New Suspect: Zac Milburn) *Ask Zac how he knew Annie. (Attribute: Zac takes probiotics and rides a motorcycle) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Burnt Lighter) *Analyze Burnt Lighter. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Blast-Off Brews; New Crime Scene: Food Shelves) *Investigate Food Shelves. (Clues: Faded Photos, Smashed Pieces) *Examine Faded Photos. (Result: Photos of Annie) *Examine Unknown Person. (Result: Clyde Identified) *Question Clyde about stalking the victim. (Attribute: Clyde drinks Blast-Off Brews, takes probiotics and rides a motorcycle) *Examine Smashed Pieces. (Result: Chicken Statue) *Analyze Chicken Statue. (09:00:00) *Ask Sylvia about the chicken prop Annie painted of her. (Attribute: Sylvia drinks Blast-Off Brews, rides a motorcycle and takes probiotics) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Colleen why the victim angered her. (Attribute: Colleen takes probiotics and drinks Blast-Off Brews; New Crime Scene: Golden Statue) *Investigate Golden Statue. (Clues: Annie's Locket, Faded File) *Examine Annie's Locket. (Result: Photo of Man Discovered) *Examine Photo of Man. (Result: Dave Identified) *Question Dave about Annie being his niece. (Attribute: Dave drinks Blast-Off Brews, takes probiotics and rides a motorcycle) *Examine Faded File. (Result: Incident Report) *Ask Zac why she blamed him for her detention. (Attribute: Zac drinks Blast-Off Brews) *Investigate Painting Table. (Clues: Annie's Paintbrush, Locked Paint Box) *Examine Annie's Paintbrush. (Result: Torn Fibers) *Analyze Torn Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears pinstripes) *Examine Locked Paint Box. (Result: Skipping Rope Found) *Analyze Skipping Rope. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Skipping Rope; Attribute: The killer is male) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Disappearing Without a Trace (5/6). (No stars) Disappearing Without a Trace (5/6) *Question Zac on what happened to him. *Investigate University Cafeteria. (Clue: Stained Handkerchief) *Examine Stained Handkerchief. (Result: Green Liquid) *Examine Green Liquid. (Result: Chloroform) *Question Zac more about the note he was given. (New Lab Sample: Zac's Note; Reward: Burger) *Examine Zac's Note. (Result: Note Revealed) *Analyze Zac's Note. (06:00:00) *Interrogate Evelyn about what she saw. (Zac interrogated first; Reward: Artistic Face) *Investigate Artistic Square. (Clue: Pile of Dirt) *Examine Pile of Dirt. (Result: Coffin Found) *Inform Chief Tempest about what happened. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Major wants. (All tasks must be completed beforehand) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Category:Howling Valley (The Mystery)